Story:Unknown Aspirations
http://i266.photobucket.com/albums/ii256/XIIInsane/uaLOGO_zpsd1f8e9e1.png Story *''Prologue: End of an Era - The story and scene are set.'' *''Excerpt: Braverly Festival - Lazarus guides Lochlan deep into the wood to liaison with Mercy and her caravan of gypsies. Aisling accompanies him, wholly interested in traveler custom.'' *''Excerpt: War Games - Milica calls Jarkko and Jari into her office to discuss plans for the upcoming arrival to the planet of Tethros. Seike stands by, awaiting orders.'' *''Excerpt: Here's to Forgetting - Schulyer, Fyr and Nina commiserate with each other in the bar, reflecting on past troubles and consuming copious amounts of alcohol to numb the pain.'' *''Excerpt: Crowd Control - Meiga, Isano, and Kanesh drag an unwilling Mint out of her basement to celebrate her birthday with a night out on the town, hoping to show her a fun time.'' Locations The Human World Mordec Xafec *'Drakkhen' - *'Martell' - Arca Verdures *'Athamel' - *'Oblidat' - *'Sangture' - Vell Perroquia *'Black Rock' - Lunar Plains *'Hospital Hills' - *'Blackfield' - *'Salem's Lot' - *'University Heights' - *'Five Points' - Suau Riu *'Naosu' - *'Sakebu' - Sol Benevol *'Akasiya Beach' - Ciutat de L'Imperi Characters Playable Jarkko Teemu Kurri: A rather happy-go-lucky man, cheerful and good-hearted. He loves having a laugh and pulling pranks, but trends towards apathy in the realm of structured activity. Joined the Celestial Corps as a last-ditch effort to turn his life around. Nina Chloë Kane: A quiet and studious young woman with a high intelligence quotient. She entered the medical field after pressure from her family, and strives to do well as to not disappoint them. Friendly and amiable, she would prefer a book and a coffee to a night out with her (few) friends. Mercy Lala Mundy: A traveling gypsy, a lifelong wanderer who can never stay in one place for more than a few days without getting restless. She joined the carnival at a young age to live with like-minded people. She is welcoming but always cautious, is known to keep more than a few tricks up her sleeve. Seike KLC-XSN: An android designed as a cost-profitable extraterrestrial exploration solution. After many prototypes, Seike (an acronym for Space Exploration Internal Kinetic Engine) is the final product. One of a kind, she has been installed with many programs and features to fulfill different functions to make her serve a greater purpose during her life cycle. Fyr Erixon Paschen: A former title contender who had a Cinderella story as he rose from a destitute childhood to challenge for the heavyweight championship. However, after landing a blow that landed his opponent in the hospital and killed him three days later, Fyr has taken a long hiatus from the sport. He still also feels guilt for not having been able to stop the senseless murder of his sister ten years ago. Schuyler Xander Haviland: A talented spy who has infiltrated the security detail of a foreign power's ministry. Solemn and dedicated, he would rather die serving his country than give up his secrets; an end he might have to face after a plot to assassinate the rival dignitary he protects has been uncovered. Meiga Fei Kessei: A cheerful, bubbly young woman who works as a medic on the cruiser-type destroyer Intrepid. Having a fear of seeing seeing other people suffer, she works tirelessly to assuage the pain of those wounded in battle. She is a hard worker, but is irredeemably clumsy. Lazarus Ambrose Doan: A quiet and mystical man who's apparently been searching for awhile for something. The outdated weapons he carries, his odd style of dress, and his awkward mannerisms would suggest he's not from around here... Milica Dragoslava Emelin: Jarkko's commanding officer. A resolute martinet in front of her troops, she has a hard time masking her excitement at the thought of space travel, a dream she's had since youth that is now being realized. She has a soft side, though very few have been able to breach it. Lochlan Quinn Draedwyn: An ambassador on the surface world, his legendary negotiation skills were the main reason he was chosen by the foreign ministry to join the space exploration program. Originally resentful though he was to leave the safety of his homeworld, he yet remains calm, poised, and dutiful under any circumstance. Minerva Molly "Mint" Montach: A reclusive tech geek who has built over one hundred computers. She has a natural talent for fixing broken electronics and often pushes the limits of machines. She wants to make a living out of her hobby, but is too lazy to find a job. Her favorite games are visual novels. She hates her given name and prefers going by her internet alias of Mint. Jari Salei Selanne: Jarkko's good friend from secondary school who comes from a long line of military men. Joined the Celestial Corps right after graduation as a means to fulfill his familial duty and his insatiable sense of adventure. Good-natured and kind, he was the one who suggested Jarkko join up. Isano Miyu Rokuko: A devoted miko whose interest in traditional shrine practices sets her apart from her contemporary peers, who are usually only interested in collecting their paycheck. She is blind, but this serves her well in concentrated spiritual reflection and prayer by eliminating outside distractions. She is usually very excitable. Kanesh Ajay Sundeher: A well-to-do young man who comes from a respected and wealthy family. With a gifted singing voice, he has achieved numerous awards at the high school level, and dreams of making it big with his friends in their a cappella group, though his father disapproves and wishes to groom him to take over the family business one day. Aisling Maeve Draedwyn: Lochlan's little sister, a shy, naturalistic young woman. A bookish university student who is interested in magic and the disappearance of it from the world. She loves collecting artifacts from the age of magic, and other forbidden occult items. Practices magic in secret. Non-Playable Richter Padraic D'Arque: Lewis Halliday: Eiss Eydis Paschen: Reference Table